


Colors

by CinnamonLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, BDSM, D/s, Future Fic, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade, collared Stiles, epithets out the wazoo, for stylistic reasons, sue me, well hints of it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: Stiles marching on a Pride Parade. That's it.





	Colors

 

There’s a young man walking along the street, right on the fringes of the Pride Parade. He feels terrified, yet safe among his people. Because these are his people. Not the so-called brother who abandoned him when he said he wasn’t just gay, but also submissive. Not the father, who now only sends cards and calls on his birthday and Christmas. Even on the anniversary of his mother’s death, the young man has to call his dad first, because while he wants to remember, his father would rather not.

But there he walks now, fresh out of college with a degree in his pocket. A friend slaps his bare, pale shoulder and grins at him when he glances to his side. He smiles back, widely, freely.

The street narrows suddenly, and people press together more closely. If there’s one thing he’s still uneasy of, it’s crowds, and for a split second he chokes, even with the friend’s hand squeezing his fingers tightly for comfort.

Then he looks up, past the people standing on the sidewalks, to the back rows of people of all shapes and sizes on the stairs of houses to see better. There are so many of them. So many beautiful people, not a hateful glare in sight, and he can breathe again.

The colors of the rainbow are everywhere. On the flags in dozen different sizes, the backpack of someone walking nearby, the short shorts of a young person with gender he can’t decrypt at glance. It’s on tattoos and pins and lanyards, it’s on hats and shirts, and face paint. There are colors everywhere, and he feels almost at home.

It’s not until the parade reaches the next crossroads, and he glances at the crowd again that the feeling changes. There’s a gorgeous man standing on the stairs of the house on the corner. He waits for them to make eye contact, and then the eyes the young man knows are blue flash red for a split second. The young man raises his hand to wave, then touches the smooth, luxurious leather collar around his neck. The blue eyes flash red once more, and he grins, and marches on.

Now he has everything, now he truly belongs, now he's safe. Under the watchful eyes of his wolf.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for pride month. So here's some D/s vibe-y Steter for ya.


End file.
